Purple Archer
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: After being stranded on the island of Lian Yu for six years, Nathan Prince returns but he is not the same man he was when he left. He has come back to save his city which is under attack by an unknown force.
1. The Prodigal Son Returns

**What is up everyone? I am back with a brand new story and I have to say this is my passion project right here, meaning I'm going to be pouring my hard work into this story. Now it may seem similar to the TV Show Arrow, it helped inspire this first chapter but I did things differently in the remaining chapters to keep it differently, now there will be some familiar characters popping up in the story like John Diggle and Felicity Smoak from Arrow because I love them and since they are now being introduced in the Green Arrow comics makes them real DC characters. Anyways this story takes place six years after my other story Crimson Assassin which I recommend you read so you understand some of the things in this story. Now this is story is also in the same universe as the TV show Young Justice just years later, to get a better idea of how long just go and read the stories by Shadow knight1121 cause they all take place before this story as well now anyways and if you don't know which ones they are then look on my favorite authors list for Shadow knight1121 cause he writes the best OC based superhero stories.**

***I owning that belongs to DC... wait there are no DC characters in this story... wait yes there is Edward Fryers is in this chapter duh so I don't own him but I own everyone else except for the man who tortures Nathan.**

**Regular Text= Present Time**

**Italics Text= Flashback to the Island.**

**Monday, October 18, 2032**

Amanda Prince ran around her giant house as she gathered her things before heading out to the party that one of her friends was holding, after picking up her coat she turned to walk towards the door, she gripped the door handle then turned to open it but when she did she came face to face with someone she hadn't seen for six years. Standing before her was her son Nathan, everything she was holding fell out of her hands hitting the ground with a thud, she couldn't believe the sight before her, "Hey mom" he says with a weak smile, Amanda grabs him then pulls him into a giant hug. She holds him in that hug for a few more minutes before letting him go, she led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table but then stood back so she could get a better look at the person in front of her. There was no doubt in her mind that the person in front of her was her son, her Nathan who she thought had died six years ago, "It looks like you had somewhere to be tonight, I don't want to hold you up" he said as he started to stand but his mother shook her head and said,

"No, I can reschedule… this is more important" she walked over and was about to take a seat then said, "Your probably hungry…. I'll order your favorite like Chinese and pizza then tomorrow we'll have big feast to celebrate you coming home" Nathan chuckled at the sight of how his mother went into planning mode like she always did for important moments. She ran out of the room to get everything, he got up from his chair and looked around at the room he was in, he was surprised to see that nothing had changed in those six years he had been missing or presumed dead. He walked out of kitchen going into the main entrance hall, he made his way towards the stairs but stopped at the sound of the door opening so he turned to face the door as it was pushed open. Nathan's father Michael was the one to step into the house, Nathan stood there to see how long it would take for his father to notice him and watched as Michael started to walk into the kitchen only to stop in his tracks.

Michael turned around to face the steps then his face broke out into shock when he saw his son standing there staring at him. Nathan said nothing as he made his way down the steps going straight to his father who engulfed him into a big hug, the moment ended when Amanda walked back into the room, she stopped when she saw the moment in front of them. She walked over and the three of them got into a group hug before there was a knock at the door along with the sound of the doorbell following the knock. Nathan being the closest to the door pulled it open to reveal the Chinese deliveryman along with the pizza man, he took the food from the men while his mother paid them, the three of them made their way into the kitchen so they could eat the food. The three didn't speak as they ate as they wanted to enjoy the company of each other, according to his parents his sister Jamie had divorced her jerk of an ex-husband after having enough of being abused and finding out that he had been cheating on her.

(!)

_Nathan made his way though the large party crowd, to be honest he was surprised to be invited to Trent's birthday party mostly due to the fact that the two boys disliked each other. Nathan was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black windbreaker over that that had the sleeves pushed up past his elbows. A red tie hung loosely down around his neck, his jeans were dark blue and his shoes were white high tops, which were his personal favorite to wear at special occasions. He tired his best to weave in and out of the crowd trying not to spill his drink until he reached the top of the stops to the front of the yacht, when he did he dropped down on one of the benches that wasn't being used as a make out spot. He took a sip of his soda when a girl he had never seen before walked over and took a seat next to him, she was Chinese with long dark that two strips of blue reached down past her shoulders, "You liking the party so far?" he asked her to which she nodded her head but said nothing._

_This intrigued Nathan so he placed his pop down and turned his full attention to the girl. "I have to say I don't remember seeing you around school…" he looked her up and down and that's when he realized something, "Holy shit your not even a high school student are you?" he asked, she shook her head then said,_

"_I'm in high school but I go to a different school and I'm a senior" Nathan looked at her shocked which made her laugh then she said, "Its probably because I'm tall and am nineteen years old cause I was held back a year which shocks many people because I'm Chinese well like that old saying not everyone is fucking perfect" Nathan smiled he was starting to like this girl, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind which was something he liked in a girl but the only problem was he was fifteen. "So what about you?" she asked him snapping him back into reality._

_Nathan chuckled then said, "To be honest, I was quite surprised when Trent invited me here today…. You see he and I don't really see eye to eye for reasons that are unknown even to me but I say whatever I don't let things like that bother me really much cause I have better things to do than worry about some dude hating my guts." Nathan turned to see that the girl was giving him his full attention, which made him stop and smile for a brief second. "And now I realized I have been rude and not introduced myself, I am Nathan Prince" he said sticking out his hand, she shook it then said, _

"_Hello Nathan, my name is Jia which is Chinese for beautiful" Nathan went to say more when the party from downstairs started coming their way. "Maybe we could go somewhere else to talk?" she suggested, he nodded his head in agreement then the two got up and made their way around to the other side of the ship so they were once again alone. Nathan looks around the corner to make sure no one was following them but when he turned he was caught off guard when Jia pressed her lips to his. The kiss started to escalate further when he got more into it but before they could go further the ship shook violently, "What was that?" Jia asked, he wanted to say nothing but then it happened again and this time the power in the ship went out. Nathan turns his head then sees something in the ocean coming towards them, he walks over to the edge of the ship so he could get a better look and that's when he saw it was a missile but before he could say anything the missile hit the ship. _

_Nathan was flung off the ship into the raging waters, he stuck his head up out of the water but as he did he was hit in the head by debris from the ship knocking him out cold._

(!)

Nathan awoke to the sound of the front door to the house opening, he looked around and realized that he must have fallen asleep on the couch watching the news. He could tell from how much the person was making it was his sister Jamie cause she was trying to be very quite not to wake their parents, Nathan heard her set her keys down then make her way into the living room so he got up from the couch and turned to face her. The look on her face told the whole story, she was in complete shock just as his parents were when they saw him, she ran around the couch then threw her arms around engulfing him into his third hug for the night. "I can't believe you're a live, I thought… we thought you were dead" she said as she started to tear up so Nathan started to rub her back in order to calm her down when suddenly she pulled away. "Oh my god, have you talked to Mikyla or Steven?" she asked him to which he shook his head and said,

"No but I'll go see them tomorrow after we get a judge to announce me legally alive" she nodded her had then hugged him for a second time then they took a seat on the couch so they could watch the news together. They sat in silence then he turned and said, "Hey did mom and dad get rid of my bike dad got me for my fifteenth birthday?" he was sort of shocked when she shook her head no then she reached over and grabbed the old candy dish. She flipped open the lid then tossed him the keys to his motorcycle, "They actually kept it, I was more surprised that they kept my bedroom the same with everything that happened" he added as he pocketed the keys in his front pocket.

Jamie shook her head then said, "I wouldn't let anyone go near your room, I did that because I had this feeling that you were still alive so made sure that nothing was changed for when you came back home." Nathan sat there flabbergasted, "A lot of things have changed Nathan, some for the good and some for the bad but none of that matters because your home" she said, Nathan smiled then he caught her off guard when he hugged her.

"I'm sorry I was there to help you with that jackass Doug" he said as they pulled away from each other. Jamie waved him off and said,

"There was nothing you could have done Nate, I'm just glad I saw the signs early enough to get the hell out of there" she looked at the time on her watch then said, "But if excuse me I have to get to bed because I have class in the morning" she got up and walked out of the living room. Nathan sat there for a brief moment then he got up and made his way towards the front door, he pulled open the door then stepped outside but made sure to quietly shut the door making sure not to alert anyone that he was leaving the house. He made his way towards the garage, he looked around then grabbed the door handle but it was locked, he reached down and grabbed a large rock that was next to the door. He lifted it up to reveal that it was false where they kept an extra key hidden incase of emergencies, he opened the key then stepped inside, the room was dark and dingy must've not been cleaned in some time.

(!)

_Nathan woke with a loud gasp, he looked around and saw that he was indeed alive but was in a cave. 'How the fuck did I get here? The last thing I remember is being flung… OH MY GOD I'M DEAD!' was the first thing that came to his mind, he got to his feet then started making his way towards the exit of the cave. He walked out only to be blinded by the brightness of the sun, he looked around and had to admit he never thought heaven would look like a giant forest but then again with all the things he had done, he expected to go somewhere else. Nathan started walking hoping to find some sign of other life but as he continued walking he heard the crunch of a twig snapping under someone's foot. He turned around slowly to see if he was being followed but saw nothing so he started to walk but just as he put his foot down, he fell into a hole in the ground. He tried to get out but then men wearing all black appeared around the hole and they were pointing their guns right at him making him stop then put his hands into the air. "Where I am? Please I just want to…" he started to say before one of the men pulled him out of the pit then slammed the butt of their gun in his face knocking him out cold. _

_When he awoke, he found himself sitting in a chair but the thing was that he wasn't tied to it so he could move freely. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" he shouted, just hoping that someone could hear him, his prayers were answered when a older man entered the tent, the man had gray hair but his eyes were like a mix of blue and green together and truthfully it sent shivers down Nathan's spine. "Where… please can you tell me where I am?" he asked the man but the man didn't reply, instead he walked over and took the seat on the opposite side of the table. Nathan went to speak but stopped, his throat was so dry, no words would come out which only scared the fifteen year old more. "Plea…Plea…" he sputtered then the man placed a glass down in front of him and he watched as the man poured water into the glass. _

"_Please drink, your going to need it" the man said, Nathan grabbed the glass then chugged the water down his throat, he savored each drop of water as it hit his tongue and went down to his aching throat. "You are on an island called Lian Yu, have you heard of it?" the man asked and Nathan replied by shaking his head, "Its Mandarin for Purgatory…." The man placed a file down on the table in front of Nathan. He flipped it open revealing two pictures of people that Nathan had never seen before, "Have you seen these people?" the man asked. Nathan shook his head no but that didn't sit well for the man who then stood, he walked around the table so he was standing right next to Nathan. "Must say Mister Prince, you have disappointed me and I am sorry for what is about to happen" the man said before looking which made Nathan follow his gaze to the entrance of the tent. _

_A man entered, he like all the other men was wearing all black but it was his mask that scared Nathan the most, "Mister Wilson, will you please show this young man what we do to people you hold important information?" the man said before walking out leaving Nathan alone with the man. Nathan went to stand only for the masked man to kick him in the stomach knocking him down to the ground, the man picked Nathan up by the scruff of his shirt then flipped him onto the table hard but the punishment didn't there as the masked man flipped the table sending Nathan crashing to the floor with the table on top of him. The masked man stood over Nathan then pulled his kitana out of its scabbard showing the blade to a frightened Nathan who started crawling backwards only for the mask man to stomp down on Nathan's ankle making him cry out in pain._

_The masked man grabbed Nathan's leg then dragged him over to a pole in the center of the tent, he lifted him up then tied his hands over his head so he was standing up but had no place to run to. The man raised his blade again and this time he slashed it across Nathan's legs on both sides making the young boy cry out in pain, the man didn't stop, he brought his kitana up then placed the tip of the blade against Nathan's right shoulder and slowly dragged the blade down cutting Nathan making him screaming which was heightened when the man stabbed him with a blade in multiple locations but before the man could continue the torture the man's blade was knocked out of his hand by an arrow making the man turn around. _

_Standing in the doorway was a man clad in all red, the two men stared at each then ran towards one another, the red clad man swung his bow only for Nathan's torturer to duck and go for a punch which the red clad man blocked and followed up with a punch to the man's jaw knocking him down to the ground. The red hooded man wasted no time in cutting Nathan's bonds then picked him up onto his shoulders before leaving the tent._

(!)

Nathan rode around the city looking at the familiar sights, his sister was right, the city had changed. He came to a stop at a red light when he heard a woman crying out for help, he pulled his bike off to the side then climbed off but didn't remove his helmet. He made his way into the alleyway were he heard the cry for help and that's when he saw three men had corned a young woman, he wasted no time, he ran then leaped over the heads of the men landing between them an the woman. "Well looky at what we got here boys, some fool tryin' to be a hero" the man in the center said singling him out as the leader of the three. Nathan stood and said nothing as one man pulled out a switchblade, the next one pulled had a baseball bat and the leader pulled out a crowbar. Nathan continued to stay still and the woman who he had saved run out of the alley in the opposite direction away from the men.

These men were smart, they all ran at Nathan at once but he was ready, he ducked the bat then dodged the man with the knife going for the man with the crowbar. He ducked the swing of the crowbar then brought his fist up hitting the man with an uppercut, he turned around just in time to catch the arm of the man with knife before he could stab him. He pulled the man forward and wrapped his arms around the man's arm, he brought the man's hand up which sent the knife straight up into the leader's jaw killing him instantly. Nathan spun around then grabbed the man with the knife and used him as a human shield when the man with the bat swung at him making him hit his friend. Nathan pushed the knife man to the ground then landed a kick to the third man's chest sending him flying backwards to the ground.

He made his way towards the man with the bat who was scrambling to get to his feet, Nathan picked up the dropped bat with his gloved hand and when the man turned around he swung the bat hard smacking the man hard knocking him out cold. He looked around and saw the bodies lying on the ground, he looked down at the man in front of him and saw the insignia for the Chinese Triad, which meant the Triad, had moved into the city. He heard movement behind him, he turned to see the man who had pulled the knife was starting to get up as well, he walked over and grabbed the man by the neck then placed him in a chokehold. The man struggled to break free then Nathan jerked the head and the body went limp so he dropped the body to the ground.

Nathan left the alleyway and walked over to his parked bike, he climbed but stopped short of starting it up. His city was sicker then he thought, if the Triad could take control part of the city then that meant he was going to have to do the same things he had to do on the island which meant he couldn't be the loving son, not if he wanted to save the city, he had to be something more.

**Thanks for reading, please review and leave your thoughts but no flames because you will be blocked cause I'm not in the mood to hear your bullshit complaints. Please PM if you have any questions or ideas about this story.**

**P.S. Check out my profile for the chapter listing for this story.**


	2. The City's New Protector

**Hey, I am back with Chapter 2 of Purple Archer, do expect an update every Saturday just like if this was a real TV Show you would watch once a week. Now in this chapter we won't see a lot of action with Nathan as Purple Archer for I'm saving that for Chapter 3 where Nathan will face his first real challenge. In this chapter, is fairly simple one, I give you some insight in the eyes of Detective Johnson will be the Gordon to Archer throughout the trilogy. I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank Deadman68 and Shadow knight1121 for the reviews hope to see more after this chapter and the chapters to come.**

***I own nothing that belongs to DC, Shadow belongs to Shadow knight1121. **

**Regular Text- Present Time**

**Italics Text- Flashback to the Island.**

**Tuesday, October 19, 2032**

Nathan stared at the courthouse out the window of the car, he also noticed the news reporters standing outside waiting to take pictures as well. He took a long deep breath then opened the door and that's when the reporters started taking pictures, he ignored them as he along with his father and mother made their way up the steps then into the courthouse. Nathan wasn't surprised when he saw his friends Mikyla and Steven were there as well, he nodded to them then made his way up to the judge's stand where the judge was sitting. The judge banged his gavel then he spoke, saying things about how he had never presided over something like this but then of course its not everyday a lost son returns home, he declared that Nathan was no longer declared dead and wants the tombstone removed from the backyard behind Prince's mansion.

He smiled, only because the thing was now over, he turned to face his parents who were happy so they hugged. After pulling away, he turned only for Miklya to pull him into another hug which made him chuckle. "I've missed you too Lya" he muttered as he turned the hug, he pulled away then shook hands with Steven but when he pulled away he noticed that there was something going on between the two of them but said nothing allowing them to tell him on their own time. He turned around and saw his mother motioning for him so he moved though the crowd of people going to her, "Yeah mom?" he asked with a raised eyebrow when he saw a man standing there behind her. He was an African American, with a buzzed head and from the way he was standing, he had to be ex-military.

"Nathan, this is John Diggle and he will be your bodyguard" Amanda said, Nathan looked at Diggle then to his mother and said,

"I think I can handle myself mom… I am twenty one after all" she shook her head then said,

"He is hired and that is final so get to know each other cause your father has to do something at work while I have to run some errands" she didn't allow him to say anything as she walked off leaving him standing there. He stuck his stuck his hands into his front pockets and looked at Diggle who just shrugged his shoulders at him, Nathan shook his head then the two of them walked out the front door. They made their way though the crowds, Diggle doing his job as a bodyguard placing himself between Nathan and the press which Nathan had to admit was a good thing. After reaching the parked car, Diggle opened the back door letting Nathan get in then he moved around and got into the driver seat.

The drive was fairly quite that was until they were driving though Northeast Minneapolis. "I take it by the way you stand and pose yourself, your ex-military?" Nathan asked him, Diggle looked in the rearview mirror and said,

"Yes, sir. 105th airborne out of Kandahar, retired…." He stopped in mid-sentence when heard the back door and when he looked in the back he saw that Nathan was gone.

(!)

_Nathan awoke again and this time he found himself once again inside the cave, he looked around and saw that someone was in the cave as well, actually there were two people. One was the man who had saved him and the other was a woman, "He's awake" the woman spoke, she got up and walked over to him. "My name is Tatsu Yamashiro and he is… well I just call him hard ass due to him being cranky all the time" the woman said, Nathan said nothing in reply. Tatsu got up and walked over to where hard ass was standing, she came back over then placed something down next to him, "If we're going to work together then your going to have to trust us" she said taking the spot next to him once more._

"_I was just tortured because of you two, that asshole whoever the hell he is didn't believe me that I had never seen your before" Nathan replied. He didn't take the food that was on the food, he looked over Tatsu's shoulder and saw the hard ass was staring at him with some fierce intent, which made Nathan uncomfortable to say the least. "What the hell is your problem?" he spat, the red clad man didn't move at first then turned and left the cave. Nathan turned his attention to Tatsu and said, "I don't mean any offense but who was that guy and why does he want you so bad?" Tatsu let out a deep breath then said,_

"_His name is Edward Fryers, a former CIA turned Mercenary and for some reason, he kidnapped me from my home of Hong Kong…" she turned to the entrance of the cave and said, "That hard ass and his team tried to save me only for Fryers to be one step ahead of them, the man who tortured you is named Kraven Wilson a.k.a. Nightstalker, he attacked their base of operations, he nearly killed all of them if Crimson had stopped him but that turned out to be ruse as both Kraven and Crimson came here together to get me…" _

"_Let me guess, Kraven betrayed Crimson but because Crimson expected that he was able to save not only himself but you as well?" Nathan said interrupting her and she nodded her head. Nathan reached down and picked up the piece of meat then placed it in his mouth, he chewed it for a while then after doing that for a while then asked, "What kind of meat is this?" he asked her to which she replied,_

"_Bird" Nathan's eyes widen but then he realized that he was going to have to eat anything if he wanted to survive being on this island so he swallowed the food and ate the rest of the food given to him. The hard ass also known as Crimson walked back into the cave carrying wood, he dropped it down in the middle of the cave but then turned to leave only to stop and turn to look at Nathan before saying,_

"_Food isn't the only thing your going to need to survive on this island kid, your going to need to learn how to protect yourself so tomorrow we start" Nathan watched as the man left the room but as he watched, he could have sworn he felt like he had some sort of connection with the hooded man. Nathan crawled over towards where the wood was and sat there for a brief second before picking up two pieces of wood. He started at his attempt to make a fire but his every attempt was a failed one, he heard Crimson enter the cave again but the man said nothing and watched as Nathan continued to fail at starting the fire._

_Nathan was staring to get irritated each time he failed at starting a fire, he tossed the sticks onto the pile then said, "You guys can jump in anytime you know" he looked up and watched as Crimson produced a lighter then used it to start a fire. Nathan stared at the fire flabbergasted, he looked up at Crimson and said, "Are serious? I've been trying for hours" Crimson chuckled then said,_

_"I know…" Crimson walked over and took a seat with his back against the wall before saying, "Thanks for the entertainment by the way kid."_

(!)

Detective Dean Johnson was not having a good day and it was mostly due that he just pulled up to a crime scene instead of meeting his wife for brunch like he had intended. He grabbed his coffee and gun before getting out of the car, he placed the gun in its holster before making his way over to were an officer was waiting for him, "What do we got?" he asked the officer who lifted the yellow tape so he could duck under along with the officer who said,

"Three men, all members of the Chinese Triad… the first victim has a knife up his jaw, the second man was rushed to the hospital with a concussion while the third has a broken neck." Detective Johnson checked out the two bodies, "CSI was unable to pick up any anything really so who every did this knew what the hell they were doing" the officer said before walking off. Johnson cursed under his breath, he was just hoping that they didn't think that one of the other families did this or they would have a huge gang war on their hands. He turned and walked out of the alleyway going towards his car when his cell phone went off, he pulls out his cell to see that it was his wife.

"Hey honey," he says then stands there and listens as she talks to him, "I know I promised I would meet you for brunch but the captain just handed me this case" he replies. He hangs up the phone after she does then says, "FUCK!" he walks around his car getting into the driver seat, he drove off towards the hospital where the second man was being treated for his injuries. As he drove, he started to think about all of the times he had let his work come before his personal life, his marriage was barely being kept together due to them constantly arguing with each other and tried their damndest not to show their rocky relationship in front of their daughter Mikyla or their friends. He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital but before he could get out someone knocked on the window of his car so he turned and saw that it was his partner Detective Reggie Benson.

Dean got out of the car then stood next to his car, "What did you get from the victim?" he asked Benson who just shook his head then said,

"Nothing, he died the moment he got to the hospital…. This isn't good Dean, I mean these guys were part of the Triad, what if they think that they were attacked by the Russians, the Yakuza or…."

"I don't think its any of them, I mean if it was the Russians then we would have found shell casings, the Yakuza would leave cuts from their swords… no this has to be someone brand new who is trying to make a name for himself only he has no idea what the hell he is getting into by attacking the Triad" Dean said interrupting his partner. Dean growls in annoyance then looks at his partner and says, "So what should we do now? I mean we can't just walk up to a member of the Russian mob or Yakuza and say excuse me gentlemen but did you happen to kill three members of the goddamn Triad last night" he drags his hand though his short hair out of pure stress. "I swear to fricking god, if the person responsible is anything like that Shadow freak out in Gotham… I swear to god I'm moving myself and my family to a new fucking city" he growls as he gets back into his car.

(!)

"Three of our friends are dead…. We must find the culprit and make them pay with their lives and their family's lives as well," growled Chan, a low ranking member of the Triad. He was among many angered by the loss of their friends, he goes to say more when the door to the warehouse opened and five men entered the building all wearing yellow armbands which meant they were part of Zhishan, the leader of the Triad's body guards. Chan along with his friends stood in silence then he said, "What's… going on?" he very hesitate at first not knowing if he had crossed a line when he spoke. One of the men stepped forward, he was verily large in size and easily towered over him. The large man went to speak when suddenly the lights in the room went out putting them all in darkness.

The men instantly thought that it was Batman or Shadow coming to take them down but then they noticed that the man standing in the middle was wearing a dark purple suit with a hood on over his head. The gangbangers pulled out their guns and pointed them at the mystery man, "You got some guts stepping on our turf freak" one of them spat with venom. The hooded man said nothing which angered each member of the Triad, they all pulled the triggers of their guns but nothing happened confusing them all as too why their guns were working a short while ago were now not working.

"I have a message for your boss, Zhishan… tell him that this city is under my protection and that he has forty eight hours to leave this city or I will come and you leave though a body bag. The lights came back on and the man was gone.

(!)

Nathan entered his parents house wearing the suit he had worn at the courthouse, he quickly fixed his tie which was hanging loosely since he didn't have time to fix it since he was in a rush to take his other suit off. A part of him hopes that the Triad doesn't take his warning but then again it would make his job easier in the long run then again nothing in life was that easy. He entered the family room and that's when he saw his mother was having a talk with Diggle probably about losing him on Diggle's first day. Nathan waited until his mother was done talking before making his presence known to them by clearing his throat, "Nathan, the reason why I hired Mr. Diggle was to keep you safe" his mother said and Nathan nodded his head then said,

"And I told you that I don't need someone to watch me, I mean I'm twenty one and can take care of myself… I didn't need a bodyguard six years ago…"

"Look where that got you, stranded on an island and nobody knows what you went though because you refuse to talk about it" his mother interjected. Nathan quickly bit his lip before he could say something he would regret later. "Your father and I don't want that to happen again Nathan, we want to make sure your safe and sound when you leave this house" she said before walking out of the room leaving the two men alone. Neither man said a word to each other then Nathan said,

"Sorry bout ditching you earlier, its just I'm not use to someone driving me around that wasn't my parents" Diggle didn't reply but gave Nathan that look that said your hiding something but its none of my business looks. Nathan goes to say more when Nathan's father walked in and told him it was time to leave. "I'll meet you there dad" he said, Michael nodded his head then left the house with Amanda and Jamie, Nathan turned to Diggle who didn't say anything but walk past him so they left the house as well. Diggle opened the back door of the car but to his surprise Nathan opened the passenger door and got in so Diggle shut the door then made his way around the car getting in the driver's seat. "I don't like sitting in the back, doesn't allow me to see anything and this way your less of a bodyguard and a friend if that's okay with you?" Nathan said.

"That's just fine with me Mr. Prince" Diggle replied, Nathan shook his head and said,

"Please don't call me that, makes me sound old, just call me Nate" Diggle nodded his head then the two men drove off away from Prince Manor.

(!)

_Nathan felt a sharp kick to his midsection making him open his eyes and see Crimson standing over him. "Get up, its time to start your training" Crimson said then walked out of the cave without another word, Nathan grumbled then got up and followed the red clad assassin outside, that's when he saw that it was still dark out. "We train at night and scout at night this way Fryer's men won't be searching the area for us" Crimson said as if he was reading Nathan's mind which freaked the fifteen year old out a little bit. Crimson tossed Nathan two bamboo sticks and held two as well, Nathan was confused as to why they were using bamboo sticks but because he wasn't paying attention he felt something hit him in the arm making him drop the sticks. He looked over and saw Crimson standing there who then said, "You should be lucky I'm holding back or you would've have been dead" Nathan gulped then picked up the bamboo sticks again and gets into a fighting stance._

_Crimson stood there as Nathan came at him, he brought his arm up and blocked Nathan's first attack then dropped to his knees and swung his own bamboo taking Nathan's knee out from under him making the young boy fly up into in the air then fall to the ground back first. Crimson didn't say anything nor did he help Nathan back up to his feet, he stepped backwards making the younger man get to his feet by himself, Crimson smiled when he saw the anger on the boy's eyes and thought he could use this. "Your weak and pathetic, it's a wonder you survived and didn't die" Crimson said as he tried to get Nathan angry. It didn't' surprise him when it worked as Nathan let out a growl and ran at Crimson who tossed his bamboo sticks up into the air then side stepped the rushing Nathan, he reached one hand out grabbing the collar of Nathan's shirt then pulled him back hard making him once again go back first into the ground. _

"_Thought the meaning of this was to train him and not break his back" Tatsu said as she emerged from the cave. Crimson said nothing as he once again stepped backwards making Nathan get up by himself, the two stared at each other while Tatsu stood by and watched them. Nathan ran at Crimson, this time he was ready though, this time when he swung the first bamboo stick, he dropped down and slid which Crimson off guard for a split second then Nathan stood up behind him and swung the second bamboo stick whacking Crimson hard in the back making the assassin stumble forwards. "Very good Nathan, how did you know to do that?" Tatsu asked to which Nathan replied,_

_"I'm a brown belt in Taekwondo, brown in junior first class Judo and finally I have some Kickboxing as well" Tatsu was impressed but Crimson being his hard ass self wasn't. Crimson came at Nathan this time not with the bamboo sticks and sent a right hook at Nathan who blocked it, he leaped into the air then wrapped his legs around Crimson's neck bring him forward, they landed on the ground. Tatsu was in shock, Nathan had got Crimson in a triangle choke hold, after a few minutes Nathan released the hold then rolled away allowing Crimson to catch his breath. "Did I also mention that I had some lessons in Jiu-jitsu?" Nathan asked with a smirk, which disappeared when Crimson took him down with a leg sweep knocking him on his back for the third time. _

_Crimson stood then to Nathan's surprised helped him up to his feet, "You would have seen that coming if you weren't to busy showing off" Crimson said before walking a few feet away, he opened his bag and produced two kendo sticks then tossed one to Nathan who caught it. They both twirled their kendo sticks staring at each other ignoring everything and everyone around them._

"_Begin."_

**Thanks for reading everyone, please review and give me anything suggestions or comments about the story see you all next Saturday for Chapter 3.**


	3. One Man is Not An Island

**I am finally back, wanted to really get a good outline for the rest of the story before I uploaded anymore chapters so I hope you like this story cause were got some real action going in this chapter so enjoy everyone. I do want to thank Deadman68, Shadow knight1121 and CyberFanForever for the reviews cause they mean a lot to me.  
><strong>

***I own nothing that goes to DC Comics but my OC's who are Nathan Prince/Purple Archer, Jamie Prince, Michael Prince, Amanda Prince, Mikyla Johnson, Dean Johnson, Angie Johnson. I don't own Warney Tech as that belongs to Shadow knigh1121. Kraven Wilson/Nightstalker goes to Deadman68. **

**Friday, October 22, 2032**

Nathan was not happy, the Chinese Triad had not taken his warning and was still moving within the city, which meant they were now on his list but that would have to wait until later on tonight since it was still early morning. He pulled away from the computer desk then stood up, he turned around then walked over to the large case holding his Purple Archer attire and after checking it out for any cuts he walked off heading up the flight of steps. He pulled open the door then stepped out into a narrow hallway, he pulled the door shut then using little strengthen pulled the door handle off and placed it in his pocket, he walked down the hall and when he reached the end he walked out into a much larger room. Nathan looks around then says, "So have you decided if your going to put a tracker on me… or a dog leash?" he turns to see Diggle standing there looking at him.

"I was leaning more towards the taser and handcuffs" Diggle replied, Nathan smirked then Diggle said, "What are you doing out here in Northeast?" Nathan licked his lips then said,

"I was thinking of reopening this place… maybe as a free clinic or maybe as a orphanage for the kids what do you think?" Diggle looked around at the empty place himself, Nathan walked around some more, "I mean this place use to be sanctuary for people like that but when my aunt died… my father closed the place down saying it was to honor her memory but that's not something she would have wanted" He said, Nathan walked over and stood next to Diggle who looked at him then the two left the building all together. Nathan walked over got into the passenger seat while Diggle got into the driver seat, Nathan says nothing as they drive though town and their drive would have been more peaceful but suddenly a girl came running out into the street making Diggle step on the brakes hard.

Both Nathan and Diggle got out of the car making their way towards the girl who was starting to get frantic with freight. "Please, you have to help me" she shouted frantically and before either of them could ask her what was wrong a big burley man wearing a very expensive purple suit and was holding a cane in her left hand. "Please, you can't let him take me back" she shouted getting behind both men using them as protective shields so the man couldn't get to her.

"Get the hell out of my way, that girl is my property," the man shouted as he got into Nathan's face but Nathan didn't flinch nor did he move a muscle. "Move it rich boy or I'm going to make you move" the man growled with venom, this time when Nathan didn't move the man went for a punch but before Nathan could respond Diggle grabbed the man's arm then twisted it around to his back and after that he slammed the man down onto the hood of his car. Diggle released the man then pushed him away making him fall back onto his butt, "You'll pay for making a fool out of me, do you know who I work for?" the man growled in rage.

"Yeah, we know you work for but he isn't here now so get lost big man" Diggle replied then the two watched as the big man got up then walked off grumbling some very explicit words. After making sure the man was truly gone, both Nathan and Diggle turned to the girl only to see that she was gone but that wasn't the only thing that was missing as they soon found out that their wallets had been taken as well. "Great… just what I need on a day like this" Diggle muttered then the two got back into the car and drove off, they kept driving until they were out of Northeast Minneapolis all together.

(!)

"There is no way in blue hell, my daughter is going to become a lawyer" Dean said the moment his daughter Miklya told him that she had switched her majors for the second time. She went to speak but he cut her off knowing full well what she was going to say, "Your damn right your not becoming a cop either" Mikyla let out a loud huff then took her seat at the kitchen table. Dean knew full well that meant the discussion was over for the time being, the older Johnson walked out of the kitchen making his way towards the bedroom that he shared with his wife, he undid his tie making it hang loosely around his neck, he enters the bedroom to see his wife standing in front of mirror fixing her hair by putting it up into a ponytail. Dean goes to say something when suddenly his phone goes off, he pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the call id to see that it was his partner so he answers it.

"_Dean, we just got a case… but if you want I can start it and fill you in tomorrow?" _

"Yeah, why don't you get a head start on the case Reggie and I'll catch up tomorrow thanks man" Dean hung up the phone then placed it back into his pocket. He looked up and saw the smile on Angie's face, which made him crack a smile, Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist then kissed her on the neck. "I am really sorry about missing our lunch date…. Can I make it up to you tomorrow?" he said as he continued the kissing on her neck. She smiled and nodded her head so Dean went to kiss her again but before he could Mikyla came walking into the room only to stop when she saw the sight in front of her.

"Seriously? Can't you guys wait until I leave to do that?" she said before turning on her feet and walked out of the room. Both of her parents laugh out then after Dean removes his tie completely they leave the room, "I mean seriously… I'm only home for three more days can't we go out like we use too?" she asked as they entered the kitchen. Dean thought about, they hadn't had night out together since Miklya started college so he nodded his head, which made Mikyla smile, Dean goes to smile when suddenly his phone goes off so he pulls it out and answers it.

"_Dean, this can't wait man…. The Triad have made a move against The Russians" _Reggie said the minute Dean answered the phone. Dean let out a quick fuck under his breath then told Reggie that he would be right there, he hung up the phone then saw the looks on Mikyla and Angie's faces. It killed him that he had to leave so he said,

"I know… I know I promised a work free day but I have to go cause the Triad just made a move against the Russians and we could get a full on war on our hands if we don't find the people responsible" Mikyla stood up then stormed out of the room and house all together slamming the door as she left.

(!)

**Later That Night**

Nathan stood a few yards away from the Triad's hideout, he pulled his hood on over his head, which meant he was no longer Nathan Prince but Purple Archer. He pulled out his bow along with an arrow from his quiver, he notched the arrow then brought the arrow back before letting it go and watched as it hit a guard that was standing on the roof of the hideout. He watched as the body fell before running out from his hiding spot and grabbed the first Triad member then snapped his neck before looking at the very moment three Triad members walk around the corner. He wasted no time nor gave them time to react as he threw three darts from his wrist gauntlet hitting the three men in the necks taking them down instantly. Purple Archer stood, turned around to scan the area which happened to be a abandoned factory which was a real cliché' thing for the bad guys it seemed, he made his way over to a fire escape and started to climb until he reached the top of it.

He pulled the window up then stepped inside, Archer made his way towards the railing but stopped and peered down to see the Triad's leader Zhinshan sitting at a table talking to Vlad, the head of the Russians probably trying to work out a deal before anything between them got nasty. He stood then pulled out an arrow and shot it, it hit its mark, which was a few inches away from the table on a pillar. Purple Archer quickly crouched down the turned on his earpiece so he could hear the conversation between the two men before making a move against them. _"I want to apologize for my men's brash decision earlier today, they did not act on my orders and I promise you that they have already been dealt with to insure that nothing like this happens again" _Zhinshan chuckled then said,

"_I have no worries about what happened earlier today my friend… I have heard that a man in a hood is threatening you? Is this not true?" _

"_Yes but I am not going to let some idle threat" _Zhinshan replied without hesitation which made Archer smirk, he may not being acting like it but Zhin was scared and it was shown by his movement in his hands. _"Now if we are down with this boring chit-chat can we get to what we are here to discuss really?" _Zhenshan asked, this caught Archer's attention. _"Our mutual friend wants us to take care of a target… granted normally I would be the one to take the hit but I think we can claim the take together" _Zhinshan said.

"_That depends… who is the target?" _Vlad asked, Zhinshan let out a low chuckle then said,

"_Detective Dean Johnson."_

(!)

_Nathan awoke to the sound of footsteps outside the cave, he looked around and saw that both Crimson and Tatsu were fast asleep. Not wanting to alert the trespassers outside, he slowly crawl over to where Crimson was and shook the red clad assassin awake but it was no use as the man refused to wake up so Nathan crawled over to where Tatsu was and gently shook her awake and was successful in doing so. "I heard footsteps outside… I think it's some of Fryer's men" he whispered to her, she slowly sat up then motioned for him to go wake Crimson but Nathan shook his head then whispered, "I already tried, the hard ass wouldn't move a bud…." Before Nathan could finish the sound of muffled cries of pain could be heard outside the cave entrance. They two sat and watched as a mere seconds later the rock in front of the cave was pushed aside, they watched as a dark figure entered then pushed the rock back in its place. _

_They let out a sigh of relief when they came to find out that it was Crimson who had taken care of the men outside once the hood of the man was removed. Nathan looked down and saw that were he had thought Crimson was had been in fact a blanket covering the man's bag which made Nathan grunt in annoyance. "Where the hell did you go?" Nathan asked him and he got Crimson's reply when the man held up the body of a dead deer, which instantly made Nathan's stomach growl with hunger. Crimson motioned for Nathan to follow him outside the cave so he got up and followed the man outside the cave, "I have a question, with all the equipment you have with you… how come you don't have a radio on you to contact the people who sent you here that…. Amanda Waller chick?" Nathan asked him as they started walking into the woods._

"_Because I haven't completed my mission and there was a new development" Crimson replied. _

"_I get that I'm the new development but what is your mission?" Nathan replied to which Crimson responded by saying,_

"_To kill the man who killed my wife… the man who was responsible for the scars you now carrying on your body" Nathan was shocked. Crimson ignored the boy's look and started talking again, "As far as I can remember I was a member of a secret group called The League of Assassins, who's sole mission was to cleanse the world by killing everyone… when I was old enough I was given my first solo mission with a simple objective that was to protect my master's youngest daughter her name was Nyssa Al Ghul…. During one of our missions we were attacked by Kraven, I didn't fare well and almost died due to my injuries if Nyssa's sister Talia hadn't shown up and brought Nyssa and me to a safe house. That night when Nyssa came in to help with redressing my wounds…. We kissed and a relationship was born, nine months later we had a child but we were forced to give it up because we were being tracked by a group called The Light" Crimson said before using his kitana to cut down some wood._

"_What happened to your kid?" Nathan asked. _

"_Talia had a connection with someone who could make sure that our child would be placed into good hands… that was fifteen years ago which would make the kid your age today but there is no chance of me seeing my child because of what I need to do" Crimson said._

"_What do you have to do?" Nathan asked him, Crimson stopped then looked at him and said,_

"When everything is all said and done, once my mission is complete…. I am staying on this island."

(!)

"I know he's my father and I know it's his job to put his life on the line to protect the city… I just wish he had time for his family" Mikyla said as she walked around her apartment talking to Steven on the phone. She went to say more when there was a knock at the door, "Someone is at the door babe so I have to let you go but call me later okay?" she said before hanging up the phone. Mikyla walked over and peered though the peephole, when she saw that it was her father and that he was holding a brown bag she opened the door slightly so he could see her. "Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you would be working?" she said, he chuckled then said,

"Lya, it's twelve in the morning and I thought that maybe I could make up missing dinner with you by having an early breakfast?" she didn't say anything at first but then moved aside and opened the door some more allowing him to enter the apartment. "I know… that I've been letting work get between us and that we haven't spent a lot of time together since the whole promotion thing and I am very sorry for that baby" he said as they took a seat on the couch. Dean opened the bag then produced some tacos which made Mikyla's face light up like a Christmas tree, seeing this made Dean laugh, "I take I you haven't had tacos from El Taco Riendo lately?" he asked her.

Mikyla shook her head then picked up the taco and took a bite, an heavenly tasted filled her mouth, it made her feel like she was on heaven. "Oh my god so is the…" suddenly her door is kicked in and men come rushing into the apartment making both Mikyla and Dean stand. Dean saw the insignias on the men's arms meaning they were apart of The Triad and The Russians, which didn't bold well for the father and daughter. The men started making they're way towards the two but suddenly Purple Archer came crashing though the window, he rolled on the ground then stood up taking a stance between the hit men and their targets.

Archer wasted no time as he rapidly fired four arrows taking down four men, the others retaliated by pulling out their guns and opened fire so Archer leaped over the couch knocking Mikyla along with her father to the ground. "Stay down" he growled with his modulator disguising his voice so he went on unrecognizable to them, he waited for the gun fire to stop only for a brief second before popping up and firing off more arrows taking more down but he didn't stop there as he leaped over the couch again kicking one Triad member back into a Russian. He brought his fist out quickly with a sharp jab to one's mouth breaking his teeth instantly, he spun around and kicked the one in the knee breaking that as well. He grabbed the next and slammed his face into the wall hard before turning his attention to some more men as they came running at him.

Purple Archer continued the assault as he took down the remaining men, "Its over" he said and the two stood up from their spots but before anyone could speak again a bullet comes whirling though the glass hitting Detective Johnson in the shoulder knocking him to the ground, Archer runs over and pulls Mikyla down to the ground as well. "Keep pressure on the wound and call the cops" he says leaping out the window grabbing on to the fire escape then climbs out to the roof of the building next to Mikyla's apartment. Standing across from him was a woman with snow-white hair, her eyes were chocolate brown and she wore a leather black suit.

"For a man who makes a threat… you never keep them" China White says.

"I don't make threats only promises," Archer growled before firing some arrows, which she dodges then, runs at him. She swings at him which he blocks by bringing up his forearm, he goes for a punch but she drops down and sweeps the legs out from under him knocking him to the ground. The assassin pulls out a knife and goes to stab him in the shoulder but he rolls away at the last second making her slam the blade into the ground, Archer kips up then goes fro a kick only China White to catch his foot then push him backwards making him stumble. She gets to her feet and then the two stare at each other for a brief second before they start circling, "Tell the Triad that these people are under my protection and tell your boss that he better pack up and leave this city or I will come for him" Archer growled.

China White didn't respond as she threw three daggers at him while he throws three of his arrow darts at her. They each dodge all three, they walked around in circles again, and the two go to move again when suddenly a spotlight from a Minneapolis Police Department or MPD shined down onto them. "Another time then" China White says as she leaps off the rooftop to the streets below, Purple Archer follows suite as he leaps off the roof landing on his motorcycle and takes off. He kept driving making sure to change his route every other block so the cops couldn't follow him. He arrived at his aunt's former building. He entered through a hidden entrance, he climbs off the bike and walks over to where the case was and started placing his suit inside, whence he was done he closed the case then pulled on some fresh clothes before leaving the pace from the front door.

Nathan makes his way down the street until he reached a specific street, he took a left and walked until he found the building number he was looking for. He walked up the flight of steps only to stop at the door when he saw that it was security door, he looked around then pressed a button on the board. He listened as it rang and once the person picked up he said,

"We need to talk."

(!)

_Nathan, Crimson and Tatsu sat around the fire eating their lunch when suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard making them all jump to their feet. Crimson motioned for them to stay as he started walking towards the entrance to the cave when suddenly they were blown backwards knocking all three to the ground. Nathan lifts his head and watches as men enter the cave, Crimson gets to his feet and tries his best to take them down but there were too many for him at the moment, the men grab Crimson then Tatsu followed Nathan. They hold them hostage and that's when a man enters the cave, a man that the three know so well, standing before them was Crimson's mortal enemy, Tatsu's kidnapper and Nathan's torturer in Kraven Wilson who had a smile on his face. Kraven chuckled at the sight before him before walking over and yanking Crimson's hood off his head along with his mask. _

"_Let me ask you a question kid, have you ever thought to yourself that you didn't fit along with your family?" Kraven asked him, Nathan looked at him confused while Crimson looked alarmed at the man before him. _

"_What the hell are you talking about you sick son of a bitch?" Nathan snapped at him, Kraven chuckled then walked closer to Nathan then said, _

"_Everything you know about your life has been a lie kid…. The people who have raised you for the last fifteen years are not your real parents but fakes" Nathan's eyes widen in shock._

"_Don't listen to him kid… he's a lying piece of shit" Crimson growled this makes Kraven turn his head to look at his rival with a smile on his face. "Stay away from him or so help me I'll…." Crimson started to say before Kraven said, _

"_Or what Mark? You are already a dead man… so why don't we just make this a little more interesting shall we?" Kraven turns his attention back to Nathan who keeps looking at him. "Michael and Amanda Prince are not your real parents…." He starts to say then steps back, he looks at Crimson one last time before saying,_

"_Crimson is your real father."_

**Thanks for reading can't wait for you all to read Chapter 4 its going to be crazy.**


	4. Reconnecting

**What's up everyone? Now this chapter will be the last one to feature a flashback sequence for the time being. In this chapter we see Nathan try to at least reconnect with his oldest friend Mikyla and while so trying to recruit Diggle into his cause. Now the girl in this chapter who goes unnamed is a recurring character. She is owned by DC Comics so I have no claim to her at all.**

***Disclaimer: See Second Chapter that is most accurate.**

"You really did lose your mind on that island" John said the moment Nathan told him everything that he had been though on the island and what he planned to day every night. Diggle stared at Nathan in confusion, he opened his mouth only to close it again due to him not knowing what to say to the young man standing across from him. "I mean seriously Nate, you must of lost your damn mind on that island…." John started to say only for Nathan to cut him off and say,

"I did found a couple of things along the way" John scoffed then said,

"Like what? Archery lessons?"

"Clarity" Nathan replied, Nathan walked around a little bit before turning his attention back to Diggle, who didn't reply, he stared at Nathan for a few minutes but then Nathan broke the silence and said, "This city is going to waste John, the police and the politicians aren't doing anything about it, so I am so the question is will you help me?" Diggle still didn't respond so Nathan said, "I don't need your answer now… I'll give you time to think and I'll see you tomorrow" Nathan opened the door then walked out. Nathan walked out the security door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, he looked up and saw the girl from earlier today that had stolen his wallet. He started walking towards the girl who hadn't seen him yet due to her mostly keeping her attention on the passing cars. As Nathan drew near a car pulled up to the corner where the girl stood, seeing this Nathan raised an eyebrow, that girl had to be about fifteen years old.

The girl poked her head into the car and said, "Looking for a good time baby?" the man looked her over then shook his head so he took off leaving her standing there. "Are you serious?" she shouted at the car as it drove down the street leaving her standing there, the girl turns her head and sees Nathan making his way towards her, _'what the hell is that dude doing in a place like this?' _she thought to herself as she started walking way. She occasionally peeked over her shoulder and she started walking faster when she saw him picking up speed, the girl's walk soon turned into a full on run. She kept running bumping into people as she ran, after running a few blocks she stopped to catch her breath, she turned back to see that Nathan was gone so she turned only to be pulled into an alleyway and placed up against a wall.

"Aren't a little to young to be out here late at night?" Nathan asked her to which she replies,

"Aren't you in the wrong part of town?" Nathan smirked then stepped back allowing her to step away from the wall. "And if you're looking for you and your friends wallet, your too late, the money is gone…. My friend has it," she said as she crossed her arms to her chest, Nathan waved her off and said,

"It was only fifty bucks, besides all the cards have been canceled so good luck with that" Nathan walked back putting a few feet between them. Either one of them spoke a word to each, Nathan didn't need to either, he was studying her and saw bruises on her arms and how she had a nice shiner around her left eye as if she was being beaten by someone. "Listen, I may look like a self righteous rich bastard but I have a heart all right? I also have friends…." He looked around then said, "Friends who will help people like you whenever you need it" the girl didn't say anything and looked at him like she didn't believe him so he fished into his pocket then pulled out a bracelet, "Listen… whenever you need help just press this button on the bracelet and my friend will be there to help you okay?" he said then handed it out to her. He watched as she took it then slipped it onto her wrist, the girl then started walking way, "Hey…." He shouted making the girl look back at him, "You never told me your name?" he said, the girl smirked then said,

"You never asked."

(!)

_Nathan stared at Kraven in disbelief, Kraven walked over so he stood face to face with the fifteen year old then said, "I know what your thinking kid, your thinking that the man in front of you is lying but truth of the matter is that I everything I am saying and will say is competely true isn't that right Mark?" He turned to look at his enemy with a sick smile still plastered on his face._

_"I swear to god Kraven if you touch I will kill you" Mark growled, this made Kraven smile even more as he said,_

_"And there you have it kid, one idle threat and everything is revealed and now time to go to work..." Before anyone could react Kraven pulled out his pistol and proceeded to put a bullet in each of Fryer's men killing them instantly. "Did I just let you three live? Yes, why because when it isn't time for mine and Crimson's story to come to an end but today is not that day" Kraven said then starts making his way towards the entrance of the cave only to stop and look back at Nathan._

_"Whence I'm done with the old man... I'm coming for you kid and that's a promise."_

(!)

**Saturday, October 23, 2032**

Nathan stood at the computer screen in front of him, on the screen was the picture of two people. On the left was the picture of a man wearing a red hood and mask, the man's name was Mark Langston a.k.a. Crimson, former assassin for the League of Assassins which is now being called League of Shadows. The picture on the right was that of a woman, the woman had long dark hair, her eyes were chocolate brown and her lips were light pink. The woman's name was Nyssa Al Ghul and she was Nathan's real mother, she too was a former member of the League of Shadows, she was killed by Kraven Wilson a.k.a. Nightstalker by order of her own father Ra's Al G hul who happened to be Nathan's grandfather.

The sound of his cell phone going off brings him out of his thoughts, he picks it up and says, "Hello? Hey Mikyla, yeah I can meet you… the diner like usual okay" he hanged up the phone then turned the computer off and stood up. Nathan made his way out of the hidden room, he walked out of building, he climbed onto his motorcycle and drove off.

For as long as Nathan could remember, the Nicollet Diner was the hangout spot for him and his friends. When he arrived at the diner, he pulled into a parking spot then turned off the engine, he pulled off his helmet then looked into the diner to see Mikyla sitting at a booth waiting for him. Mikyla was a mix of African American and Mexican, the Mexican part came from her mother Angie while her father Detective Dean Johnson was African American. Mikyla stood at five foot four, which was the same height of her mother while Dean who looked like he could be a twin of Dwayne Johnson stood at six foot. Nathan climbed off the bike then made his way inside the diner, he smiled at Mikyla who's face lit up when she saw him.

He walked over and slipped into the booth across from her, "I heard about what happened at your apartment, is your dad okay?" he asked her, she nodded her head then said,

"He's going to be okay, he's already back to work…. But if it wasn't for that hood guy, it could have gotten worse." Nathan goes to say something about the hood when a waitress appears at the table to take their orders so they quickly placed the order then Mikyla said, "Okay enough about what happened last night and the hood guy, this is a time to reconnect and hang out like old times right?" Nathan smiled and nodded his head. They talk for a little while, trying to get re in touch with things that Nathan had missed since he's been gone. "Actually things of quieted down since the huge battle between the Justice League and Warriors against Darkseid and his army" she said when Nathan mentioned how quite the cities have been.

After talking some more Nathan's phone went off so he pulled it out and saw that he had gotten a text from Diggle, he quickly replied then put the phone back into his pocket. "Say, before I forget, my mother wanted to invite you, your family and Steven to our Christmas dinner on Christmas Day like we use to do of course" Nathan said. Mikyla said that she, her mother and Steven would be happy to come just wasn't sure about Detective Johnson since he always gets called into work. When Mikyla got up to leave, they hugged then Nathan sat back down in his seat so he could finish eat and not five minutes Mikyla's vacant seat was taken as Diggle slipped in. "So I take it by the new guy I had to ditch this morning that you're not going to help me?" Nathan said.

Diggle was quite was a second then said, "What the real reason why you came to me Nate, I mean you could have taken your talents and became a cop or joined the marines" Nathan chuckled,

"I would never join a corrupt cops with two decent ones on the force while joining the Marines would do nothing to help my city" Diggle nodded his head as if he understood what Nathan was saying to him. "Besides that's not the reason why I came to you…. I can't do this… not on my own. I realized I'm just a man, not an island. And my strength doesn't come from just brawn and intelligence… but also my allies which is why I came to you, I need your help John." Both men were quite, then Diggle said,

"Fine but I have to two conditions, first no more killing unless you have no other choice and secondly I don't want this to be a full time thing meaning if I want out then I'm getting out" Nathan stood then stuck out his hand, Diggle stood as well then shook the young man's hand but just as they were about continue their conversation a beeping sound came from Nathan's front pocket, he pulled out a small black box to reveal a blinking light which could only mean one thing.

(!)

"He killed four of them with arrows to the chest, five took arrows in the shoulder, one had a broken arm, another five had broken legs and another five have missing teeth" Reggie said as he read off the report to Dean who was leaning back in his chair. Dean let out a groan of displeasure, great just what this city needed a vigilante on the loose who is serving out his or her own brand of justice. Reggie goes to say something when an officer comes running up to them and hands a piece of paper to Reggie who takes it. "We got a call about yelling and screaming down in Northeast" Reggie said, Dean lets out a groan then gets up and the two run off out the door.

(!)

The girl hit the ground hard once again, "Told you that if you didn't have my money then I was going to make you work off the payment" the big burley man said as he grabbed her by her neck then threw her into the living room where four of his boys were. "Grab the bitch and hold her down" he shouted, two of his boys grabbed the girl's arms and held them down so she couldn't move, the big burley man started to unbuckle his belt when the door is kicked down and Purple Archer comes storming in. "Who in the hell do you…" the big burley man started to say only for Archer to punch him in the face knocking him backwards. "Get the bastard" the man shouted, the four men ran at Purple Archer only for him to duck a punch an roll behind them, he stood and fired off two quick arrows pinning two men to the wall leaving two other men besides the big man still on the floor.

Archer blocked a punch attempt then kicked the man in the knee which he followed up by grabbing the man's head and slamming his knee into her nose breaking it sending him down to the ground. Purple Archer turned his attention next to second guy who came running at him, Archer ducked his punch then grabbed the man's head then slammed him into the screen of the television set knocking him out cold. Now that all of the men were down, Purple Archer turned his attention the man in the purple suit, he stormed over then grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt so he was on his knees. "Now your going to apologize to her" Archer growled in anger, when the big burley man said nothing Archer punched the man in the face hard, "Apologize now or I will put an arrow though your eye next" he growled.

"I'm…. I'm sorry" the man spluttered out, Archer sent another punch to the man then threw him over towards the window. Purple Archer turned his head towards the girl and she got the message as she jumped up then ran out of the building. He turned his attention back towards the man who was now on his knees in as if he was saying a prayer. "Please… please don't kill me, I promise you I won't go near her again, shit I'll get out of the city and never come back" the man said as he started to cry. Purple Archer wasn't impressed with the sight before him then said,

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to make so you don't walk for a couple of days" then before the burley man could ask him what he meant Archer kicked him in the chest sending flying backwards out the window hitting the ground hard. Purple Archer looked out at the man who was lying on the ground and saw that he was still breathing which should be something since they were only on the third floor of the apartment building.

(!)

Reggie pulled up to the apartment building which the call had came from, Dean started to unbuckle when he was stopped by Reggie who said, " Whoa partner, you're not medically cleared for work, hell I can get into a lot of trouble for having your black ass here" Dean slumped back into his seat and watched as Reggie got out then enter the building followed by some officers. Dean let out a loud huff, he hated the fact that he had gotten shot and so he closed his eyes so he could catch some much need sleep when a loud thud could be heard on the roof of the car. He watched as a figure came running down the front of the car and the instant he saw the bow in the man's hand he knew that the figure was the vigilante so Dean leaped out of the car and said,

"Freeze, MPD" Purple Archer stopped in his tracks, Dean slowly made his way around the car door as he continued to point his gun at the Archer. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law…."

"I'm on your side" Archer growled after turning on his modulator.

"My side? My side works within the law. My side doesn't leave suspects with broken bones, missing teeth or arrows sticking out of they're goddamn chest. We've earned this city's respect!" Dean snapped back and this time Archer let out a scoff then said,

"If that were true, I wouldn't be here" before Dean could do anything Reggie's voice came though the walkie-talkie. Dean went to answer it but when he looked back up he came to find that Purple Archer was gone.

"Son of a bitch."

(!)

**Blackgate Prison- Gotham City**

Lester Buchinsky was tired of being a petty criminal, he wanted to get into the big time but didn't have the means to do so. The sounds of footsteps could be heard making him look up just as a guard appeared in front of his cell, the was also a second man but Lester couldn't see his face due to him staying in the shadows. "Buchinsky, you have a special visitor," the guard said before walking off, Lester didn't like the looks of this at all.

The man entered the cell but stayed to the shadows, "Mister Buchinsky, I have a proposition for you, a chance to make to make a big pay day and all you have to do is one little thing for me" the man said, Lester looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I want a person killed, the person in question is the Minneapolis Vigilante and your going to do it with these" the man said then tossed a bag down onto the ground. Lester reached down and pulled up the bag to reveal two giant gloves that glowed with blue electricity jumping from one to the other, see this made a smile cross Lester's face then he stood up and pulled the gloves on. "Do we have a deal Mr. Buchinsky?" the man asked, Lester slammed the gloves together then said,

"Call me The Electrocutioner."

**A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters**

Brenda Waller was the new head of A.R.G.U.S since her mother's retirement, she had been known as the most a cruel woman by some while others called her the smartest person to take the position. She was African American like her mother, she was tall and skinny but won't stop her taking anyone down, Brenda entered her office and shut the door only for the lights in the office to go off putting her in the dark. "This has to be the oldest trick in the book, and is this necessary?" she said before turning her attention to a darker corner of the office. Purple Archer walked out showing himself, "You could have just called but then again that's not the superhero way right? No heroic thing is to break in and enter just to get what I already promised you is that the way its going to work?" she asked him. He said nothing, which annoyed her, but then she tossed a large file onto the desk between them. Archer reached out and grabbed the file then turned to leave only stop when she said, "I couldn't find much on your mother, he never spoke of her to anyone except about how he was driven by revenge" she received no reply which meant that he wasn't in the room and that was answered when the lights in her office came back on and Purple Archer was no where in sight.

**So what do you guys think? Let me know with reviews.**


	5. Shock To The World

**All right folks I am back with another chapter for Purple Archer, I do not own either Lester Buchinsky, Midas or Blood Rose they are all owned by DC Comics. I posted the links for Midas and Blood Rose so you guys get a clear idea of what they look like right below this.**

**Midas- images/1300-2687466**

**Blood Rose- images/1300-2687333**

**I only own Nathan Prince/Purple Archer and his family, Mikyla and Trent Hernandez. Everyone else goes to DC Comics.**

**Sunday, October 31, 2032**

"THEY WHAT?" Zhinshan shouted the moment he heard the news, he slammed his fists on the table making the drinks on the table fall spilling everywhere. "They think that they can just walk out on us? Those…" he started to say when suddenly Purple Archer came crashing though the front window, Purple Archer stood then fired off multiple arrows taking down five men. He turned his attention to Zhinshan and pointed an arrow right at his chest, "So this is the famous Purple Archer who made the threat against my life and the life of my people" Zhinshan said with a sneer. Archer says nothing as he keeps the arrow trained on him, "Kill him" Zhinshan shouted and that's when his men pulled out their automatics then opened fire on Archer. Purple Archer leaped over a table taking it down so he could use it as a blockade, as the bullets continued to take the table his communicator went off.

"This is not really the time Dig," he growled as a bullet whirled past his head making him slide down the table more.

"_Your sister called, she wanted to know if you could pick up some more candy for to pass out to the trick or treaters." _

"Are you fucking serious right now?" he shot back before leaping out of his hiding spot firing a couple of arrows killing some of the Triad members. "What did you tell her?" he asked as he took coverage again behind a wall.

"_I told her you were at the library studying for a test for your business class" _Purple Archer, technically it wasn't a lie since he did have a test in that class coming this Tuesday. Purple Archer waits for the firing to die down and this way he knows that they are reloading, he jumped out again and quickly fired more arrows taking down some more men. He continued this process until it was down to him and Zhinshan who had a machine gun, "This is the end of line Zhinshan, either you end this or I will" Purple Archer shouted over the counter.

"I will kill you then that Detective then that bitch of his daughter" Zhinshan shouted, Purple Archer let out a roar then before Zhinshan could react Archer leaped out of his hiding spot and fired an arrow that hit him right in the left eye killing him instantly. Heavy breathing escaped Purple Archer, he looked over at Zhinshan's dead body then walked out leaving the place just as the Minneapolis Police drew near.

(!)

Nathan entered his house to see that it was completely decorated, which wasn't a surprise due to the fact that his sister was a freak when it came to Halloween. He entered the family room to see that not only his sister was in the room but as were a group of people. "Jamie?" he shouted, his sister emerged from a group of people and made her way over to him. He handed her the plastic bag containing bags of candy, she smiled then hugged him, "No problem sis but if you excuse me I have more studying to do so see ya" he said then left the house for the second time. Nathan looked around and then pressed the communicator on his ear and said, "Anything come up on the radio?" there was some silence then Diggle said,

"_A string of robberies are being reported but that's not the weird thing, the guards are all dying of heart attacks which is odd considering none the guards of history of heart problems."_

Nathan raised an eyebrow, _'heart attacks?' _he thought then he hopped on his motorcycle then drove off. As he drove he looked around he saw the one of the banks that had been robbed due to the police tape still being on the doors, he pulled off into an alleyway two blocks down. He climbed off his bike then made sure to hide long side a dumpster before looking around, he noticed a fire escape but it wasn't long enough for him to reach so he climbed onto the dumpster then ran and leaped to the fire escape grabbing onto it. Nathan climbed the fire escape until he reached the roof the building, he peered over and saw that he was four buildings away from the scene of the crime. He took a deep breath then broke out into a run, as soon as he neared the edge he leaped, he landed on his feet then continued the run repeating the same thing each time until he reached the roof of the bank.

He looked around and a smiled crossed his face, he quickly made his way over to a large ventilation duct. He grabs the sides of the vent and yanks it off making sure to place close by, he steps inside then grabs the grate and places it back on its spot. Nathan turns around and slowly makes his way though the vent until he reached the first exit, he peered down and saw guards making their rounds, he waited until they were no where in sight before continue crawling though the vent until he reached the grate above the security room. Nathan peered down and saw that there were two guards on duty, he sat there waiting until either they both left or one left for a bathroom break. Luckily for Nathan, the guard who happened to be bigger of the two got up and walked out of the room leaving his partner behind.

Nathan went to move when suddenly there was a knock at the security guard door, he let out a small cuss when the guard opened the door and Detective Johnson along with his partner walked in. "Can you pull up anything from earlier today around when the crime took place?" Johnson said, the guard nodded his head then turned back to the controls. Nathan peered through the grate so he could see the footage, the screen changed to show a guard making his rounds then suddenly the screen goes fuzzy. "Is this all you got?" Nathan heard Detective Johnson ask the guard who shook his head, he waited and watched as the Detectives walked out of the room, he lifted the grate up then dropped down silently. He wasted no time in putting the unsuspecting guard in a chokehold, which knocked the guard out cold then slowly lowered the guard down to the ground.

He stood then walked over and placed the chair under the door handle making it so no one else could enter. Nathan made his way over the console again then rewind the tape to earlier when the crime took place only to get the same result as he had seen earlier. "Damn it" he muttered under his breath then reached into his pocket and pulled out his mini computer and plugged it into the console which allowed him to download the tape from today. Once the download was down and complete he pulled the chair away from the door then lifted the guard back into the chair, he lowered the guard's head to the desk then leaping he grabbed onto the vent he came from and pulled himself up just as the door to the room opened.

(!)

**Monday, November 1, 2032**

"I'll be there as soon as possible, if the contractor shows up just tell him that I'm running late and should be there in ten minutes" Nathan said as he exited the elevator. He hung up his phone then slipped it back into his front pocket and made his way down the hall of Prince Consolidated going straight to the room with the name IT Department on the door. He knocked before opening the door only to come to find that there was only one person in the whole office, "Excuse me um…." He looked down and saw the nameplate then said, "Felicity?" the woman who had her back to him jumped then turned around.

"My god, you're Mister Prince… no wait that would make you my boss which your not cause your father is and I'm just going to shut up now" she said then took her seat at her desk. Nathan walked over and took his mini computer out of his pocket then said,

"A friend of mine who worked at one of the banks that was robbed last night thought I would be fix the footage of the crime but as its well known I didn't exactly get to go to college when I was stuck on an island for six years so I was wondering if you could take a look?"

"I can try my best" she said, he handed her the computer and she plugged it into her large computer to get a better look at things. Nathan walked over and took a seat next to her so he could see as well, Felicity played the footage up until the screen went blank. "I see what the problem is and I should be able to fix it" she said then started typing away and as she did Nathan's cell went off so he quickly excused himself and left the room. Felicity continued to work on the footage until she was able to finally fix it and was shocked at what she had seen, she was so into the footage on the screen that she jumped when Nathan touched her shoulder. "So looks like the killer knew all of the guard's routes and when to strike but in order to give someone who has no history of a heart attack that would mean the killer would have to electrocute them with about 50mA of electricity" Felicity said before sending the video back to Nathan and handing him his mini computer.

"Thanks Felicity, you're the best."

(!)

Detective Johnson walked back into the squad room holding a stack of case files, he was clearly tired due to him receiving no sleep the previous night due to the case. He dropped the files onto his desk then took his seat, luckily for him Reggie came back carrying two large cups of coffee, which brought a smile to his face. "You are a life saver" Dean said as he accepted the coffee and took his first sip, he placed the coffee then down then flipped the first file open or went to as another officer came running over. "Slow down kid, where's the fire?" Dean asked the officer who didn't reply but instead handed him a note. He took it then flipped it open to reveal a single sentence.

**On The Roof, I have what you need**

"What's the message partner?" Reggie asked him, Dean closed the file then said,

"Its nothing, I'm going to up to the roof and get some air maybe it'll wake me up some more" Dean stood then made his way to the back of the building. He made his way to a door labeled stairway, he pulled up the door then went in and made his way up the flight of steps which led to another door which he opened allowing him to step outside. At first he didn't see anyone but then felt a presence behind him making him turn around and come face to face with Purple Archer, "How do you know that I don't have men waiting for you?" Dean asked the vigilante who replied,

"If you did then I wouldn't have come" Archer leaped down then tossed a package to Dean who caught it. "Its footage from the bank robbery two nights ago, I was able to fix the interference, the man your looking for is Lester Buchinsky, Buchinsky just recent escaped from Blackagate Prison in Gotham" Archer said as Dean opened the package and pulled out a CD containing the evidence. He looked up only to see that Purple Archer was gone making him shake his head but then put the CD back in the package and go back inside. He entered the squad room and dropped the package on Reggie's desk who looked the package then up to him. Dean wanted to tell him how he had truly gotten the package but instead said,

"I found it on the roof."

(!)

Nathan let out a huff as he continued his workout on the Salmon Ladder, when he was finally done he dropped down to the ground landing on his feet then grabbed a towel before making his way over to the desk where Diggle had been sitting on the computer looking up something on their target. He wrapped the towel around his neck then took a seat but not before grabbing his water bottle, he started drinking his water when the alarm went off so Diggle pulled up something on the computer, "We've got another robbery" he said then turned around to see Nathan already suiting up. "Man, don't get me wrong but if he's as dangerous as you said then how in the hell do you think you're going to beat him?" Diggle asked Nathan as he grabbed his bow. Nathan turned to look at him and said,

"I have to try, I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt" he slipped on his motorcycle helmet then made his way through the secret exit where his motorcycle was waiting for him. He hops onto the motorcycle then drives off into the city, the drive from the hideout to the bank was a quick one due to the fact that the distance wasn't a long one. Purple Archer came to a complete stop outside the bank, he jumped off the bike then took off his helmet and pulled his hood up before running inside the bank. Purple Archer grabbed his bow then notched an arrow as he made his way though the bank, he turned a corner and found a guard on the ground so he crouched down to check the guard's pulse only to find that he didn't have one, "Damn it" he growled before moving on.

Purple Archer made his way into the main room and saw that not only was Lester Buchinsky still in the bank but from the look of it he was waiting for him to show up. "I was wondering how many lives I would have to take before you showed your face, by my count it took four deaths before you finally showed your face so much for being the city's hero" Buchinsky said with a smirk as he slammed his gloves together making the electricity jump from glove to glove. "I do have to say that I am very disappointed in what I am seeing, I mean the stories I have heard of your journey so far has made you out to be a killer but from the look of it your just boy playing dress up which will make it to collect the bounty on your head" Buchinsky said with a smirk. Archer retaliated by firing his arrow only for Lester to catch it then break the arrow in half.

Archer continues this technique only to get the same result as before, Purple Archer runs then leaps over the table then fires an arrow this time it whirls past The Electrocutioner hitting the desk behind him. "Ha-ha, you missed" Lester said with a smile but that disappeared when a beeping sound could be heard along with a red blinking light then the arrow explodes knocking Lester forward and as Buchinsky flew the air allowing Purple Archer to deck him right in the face knocking him out cold. Purple Archer stood over Lester then said,

"I never miss."

(!)

Nathan walked into the room with his hood down and wiped the paint off his face with a towel. "Buchinsky was no problem, whoever hired him clearly had no idea that he has no fighting experience cause all it took was a…." Nathan started to say when his cell phone went off so he pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Mikyla telling him to turn on any news channel so he looked up said, "Turn on Channel 11" Diggle nodded his head then turned on the television.

"_What a great this year has been so far for the city of Minneapolis, just one month ago we saw the return of Nathan Prince then today we are proud to announce that Trent Hernandez has been found, the 21 year old was found over on the island of Japan. Trent is the last surviving member of his family after his parents were killed in a mugging one month after Trent went missing"_said the first news anchor then the second one spoke next.

"_Mister Hernandez spoke briefly about his parents before saying that he has not return to run his company but that was all he said about that but what he said next has raised a lot of eyebrows, Mister Hernandez has announced that following ceremony at the court house he will hold a press conference outside where he plans to announce something major."_

Diggle stared at the screen before Diggle shut it off then turned to face Nathan still staring at the screen as if in a trance, "You okay man?" Diggle asked him, Nathan turned his head and nodded so Diggle got up and walked over and patted him on the shoulder before walking out of the room leaving Nathan standing there. He was surprised to see that Trent had survived the boat being blown up, he walked over and took a seat at the desk then reached down into a secret department and pulled out the file he had been given by Brenda Waller. He dropped onto the desk then flipped open the file to see a picture of his parents, it was funny to see that they weren't smiling but it also pained him that he would never get to see his real mother because of her being killed 21 years ago, it was the same month they had given him away but there was only one missing link, he had to find the person they gave him too but that wasn't the only thing he had to do he also had to find his father's sister who was currently living in the city of Seattle, Washington.

(!)

**Under The Streets of Minneapolis**

"Soon my sweet, we will take what is rightfully ours, soon we will get revenge on those who would treat us like we're nothing" spoke a man as he moved through the shadows finally stepping into the light to reveal himself as Midas [1] he is a walking toxic waste dump. Midas walked over to a large table where a prone body laid, he reached up and caressed the face of the body, "Soon my Blood Rose we shall our revenge" Midas says as he presses a button on the back of her neck making her eyes light up then the android sat up. [2] She looked to be Asian with short black hair, she wore a red outfit that went from shoulders down to her feet and the final piece was a red mask.

"What are your orders my love?" Blood Rose asked Midas, Midas reached up and held her face then he said,

"To kill Michael Prince and his whole entire family."

**Thanks for reading everyone it really means a lot.**


	6. Blood Rose And The Golden Touch Part 1

**Here it is peoples Chapter 6 of Purple Archer, things get very crazy in this chapter. I reintroduce a character from Crimson Assassin who was never seen until now, I also introduce a new character named Marcus Jackson who will become a superhero in his own story after I publish Chapter 7 of this story since this is a two part story Arc.**

***I own nothing that goes to DC Comics, I only own Nathan, Michael, Amanda, Jamie,Trent Hernandez, Marcus Jackson and Selena Langston.**

**Wednesday, November 10, 2032**

Nathan pulled up in front of Prince Consolidated on his motorcycle, he turned the cycle off then pulled off his helmet. He got off his bike then made his way up the front steps but just as he was about to walk through the front door a black car pulled up in front of the building. He turned and watched as the back door opened, Nathan tried his best to hide the frown as Trent got out then made his way over to where Nathan stood. "Nathan, my friend it's nice to see that I wasn't the only one who survived that horrific incident years ago, we should catch up some time maybe tonight at my press conference which your entire family is invited too of course" Trent said before sticking his hand out which Nathan shook then watched as his former rival walked back to his car and left leaving Nathan standing there.

He went inside and made his way over to where the elevators where, Nathan pressed the up button then stood back. As he waited for the elevator to arrive his sister Jamie appeared next to him, "So what do you think mom and dad want to talk to us about?" she asked him to which he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. _'God, I hope its not what I think its about' _he thought as the elevator doors opened, "Oh god, I hope they're not going to tell us that dad's cancer is back" she said as they entered then she started hyperventilating. Nathan placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder then said,

"Breathe Jamie, your getting yourself worked up again" just then the doors opened up so they stepped out and walked down the hall before turning left, which brought them to the doors of their father's office. Nathan opened the door and they walked in to see that their parents were waiting for them, "You wanted to see us?" Nathan asked as they took the two empty seats in the office, at first neither Michael and Amanda said anything, mostly because they had no idea how to say what they wanted to say. Nathan grew curious at their silence, "It can't be that bad come on spit it out" he said and this made his parents look at each other before turning their attention back to their kids.

Jamie's eyes grew wide because she knew right where her parents were going but decided to say anything about it. "We're not how to say this Nathan but 21 years ago we adopted you from an orphanage here in the city" Amanda said as she walked around the desk, Nathan said nothing or did het get the chance to as suddenly Blood Rose came crashing through the window. None of the family moved as they were frozen in fear then Blood Rose drew her weapons and pointed them at the entire family but then Rose said,

"Due to this revelation, the boy is no longer part of the equation he must leave or he will die" Nathan didn't move a muscle, this made Blood Rose point one of her guns at him then she motioned him over to the window that she had just cam from making him stand in front of it. "Now to rid of the remaining problem" she said then shot at Nathan making him fall out the window. Blood Rose turned her attention back onto the family, she pointed her guns once more at them but before she could fire a single shot a arrow knocked them out of her hands making her turn her head and watch as Purple Archer came through the same window that she came through.

Purple Archer fired off multiple arrows before turning his attention to Michael and his family then said, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he ran at Blood Rose and swung his bow but she ducked and went for punch only for him to dodge it. Purple Archer goes for a punch of his own only for Blood Rose to catch it then kick him in the stomach making him stumble backwards. Blood Rose runs at Archer and as she leaps into the air she pulls out a small hidden dagger, which she swings at Purple Archer only for him duck down, then roll so he was behind her. He reacts fast by wrapping his arms around her neck placing her in a choke hold, "I will not let you hurt them" Archer growled but his words were lost upon the assassin as she grabbed his arms and pried them away from her neck when she was done with that she flung him over her shoulders making him hit the ground hard.

"First I will kill you then the Prince family" she said as she started making her way towards him.

(!)

Michael, Amanda and Jamie ran out of the building, as did every employee, they looked around hoping to see Nathan but saw no sight of them then Diggle appeared motioning for them to follow him to the awaiting car. "Don't worry, Nathan was saved by the Vigilante he called me and said to have me bring you all home" Diggle said as he opened the back door allowing them to get in. Diggle ran around to the front of the car then got into the driver's seat and drove off but as he neared the intersection Midas appeared in front of the car making Diggle stomp down on the breaks making stop mere inches away from the giant monster.

Diggle shifts the car into reverse and backs up only for Midas to grab the car making it impossible for the car to move. Midas picks the car up into the air but before he could do anything the body of Blood Rose hit the ground in front of him, her head soon followed the body. Purple Archer leaped down landing right behind the body, "W-what have you done" Midas roared in anger, he placed the car down then started running straight towards Purple Archer who started firing arrows but they didn't seem to have no effect, Archer goes to pull another arrow but before he could Midas is already there. He grabs Purple Archer then lifts him into the air, "Y-you d-dare hurt the woman I love? Then I will kill you" Midas growls then flings Purple Archer into the wall of a building. Midas stomped towards Archer who was attempting to get to his feet, Midas grabs a hold of Archer and lifts him once again then says, "D-death c-comes t-to y-you."

"You need a breath mint" Archer growls then stabs an arrow into the right of Midas making the large monster growl in rage and so he drops Purple Archer down to the ground. Purple Archer reacts quickly as he grabs another arrow then slams it up through Midas's jaw making it go through his skull. Midas's body falls to the ground hard so Archer stands but just as he does Blood Rose appears out of know where and drop kicks him back first into the wall behind him. She goes for a punch but Archer dodges it making her punch the wall breaking some the breaks, he rolls then grabs an arrow and fires it, it hits Blood Rose into the shoulder. Blood Rose goes to move but comes to find that she can't move. "EMP arrow, you and your boyfriend are done" Purple Archer growls, unfortunately what Purple Archer didn't know was that Midas was standing behind him that was until he turned around. Midas grabs Purple Archer by the back of his head then lifts him up into the air once more and just like last time Midas flings him across the street to the opposite building making him crash through the window of the building.

Purple Archer lets out a groan, he gets on his hands and knees then peers out the window only to see that Midas along with Blood Rose were long gone. He goes to stand only to grimace in pain and when he finally stands he climbs out of the window then pulls out an arrow and shoots it which was grappling hook so he was launched into the air but as he reached the top of the building he released the hold making him fall onto the roof of the building.

"That fucking sucked."

(!)

Nathan walked into the front door of his house and was instantly pulled into a hug by his mother who by the sound of it had been crying. "Its okay ma, I'm okay" he said as he hugged her back, she pulled away then after being hugged by both his father and sister he walked over to where Diggle was standing. He waited until his parents and sister left the main hall before saying, "I don't think I'm going to walk straight for a week," he muttered as he held his back in pain, "I couldn't stop that big one, it was like he was made of toxic waste or something and the woman who tired to kill my family was an android" Nathan said as they made their way into the living room where the family was sitting.

He scanned the room, his sister and mother were in deep conversation while his father Michael was on the phone so he walked over to where his father was just as Michael hung up the phone. "Dad, I think it would be best if you, mom and Jamie left town for a while its clear that they are after only you three besides didn't you have to make another trip to Gotham or Metropolis for something?" Nathan said, Michael thought about it for a second then said,

"Yes, your quite right" he walked over to where his wife and daughter were sitting then said, "Go pack some things were going to be leaving town for a while or at least until the police can deal with those freaks meanwhile Nathan will stay here and making sure everything at the company runs smoothly until then."

"Absolutely not" Amanda said jumping to her feet, "There is no way in hell that I'm leaving my son here alone with those freaks running around trying to kill us" she said crossing her arms to her chest.

"Mom, you heard that woman earlier, they're not after me and maybe if you three leave then hopefully they'll forget about this revenge they seem to have against the family" Nathan said. Amanda stared at him for a brief moment then let out a sigh in defeat so Michael escorted the two women out of the room going upstairs to their rooms to pack. Nathan lets out a sigh of relief then takes a seat on the couch and puts his head into his hands, "Well that takes care of them and now I have to find some way to beat Midas but now do you beat a man made up completely of toxic waste?" he asked out loud and that's when his head shot up.

"What's got you grinning like the joker?" Diggle asked him to which Nathan replied,

"I read about a guy over in Seattle who graduated from college at the age of fifteen and majored in Forensics Science but also Chemistry maybe I could pay him a visit and ask him to help" he looked up and saw the look on Diggle's face so he said, "I really will ask him, I'm not that big of an asshole." Nathan stood up when he heard his family enter the room once more, he walked over to the front door and hugged his family one last time before they walked out the door. He stood there for a while then turned to see Diggle standing there watching him who must've saw the look on Nathan's face because he said,

"What's wrong man?" Nathan looked up then said,

"Nothing, just have a lot on my mind, anyways I'm going to grab my suit then head over to Seattle unless you want to come with" Diggle smirked then shook his head so Nathan said goodbye as the man walked out of the house leaving alone. Nathan grabbed his motorcycle jacket then left the house as well. He climbed onto his motorcycle then drove off towards his secret headquarters, _'my father's sister also lives in Seattle, maybe I could track her down while I'm there' _Nathan thought as he drove into Northeast Minneapolis. He pulled into the back of the building due to construction workers working on the building so it can be reopened as a free clinic when its ready, Nathan climbed off his bike then walks to the wall then pulls a lid to reveal a hidden keypad.

Nathan punches in the code then opens the door and steps inside into the secret lair, he walked over to the glass case. He opened the case then started pulling his suit out then placed it into the suitcase on the table next to the case, when he was done he walked over to the case holding his bow and arrows then placed them in the case as well before shutting it. Nathan grabbed the case then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

(!)

**Seattle, Washington**

Marcus Jackson entered the Seattle Police Department with a smile on his face, he was having a great day so far, he had his coffee and had even arrived early for work, which was a first for him. He made his way up the steps towards the CSI department so he could get some work down but as he was about to step on the top step his foot slipped making him trip and all of his coffee spilled onto his shirt. "Ah man, come on" he whined as he tossed the cup into the trash then entered his office, he shut the door and slipped his coat off followed by his grey t-shirt to reveal his slightly muscular body. Marcus is a nineteen-year-old African American boy, he had short black buzzed hair, his eyes were emerald green. Marcus was very athletic but despite this he was sometimes late to work due to him forgetting to set his alarm clock.

He walked over to his desk and opened the bottom door to reveal a stack of shirts so he pulled one out then put it on. Marcus reaches down to shut the drawer only to stop when he sees his hand shaking fast almost like it was vibrating, he grabs his hand with his left hand. "Not again" he growls then it stops just as fast as it had started, the shakiness had been going on for a couple of weeks now and Marcus knew why, it was because when Marcus was sixteen he along with many others were taken by The Reach and experimented on but for some reason Marcus's powers were only now revealing themselves. He quickly kicks the drawer shut with his foot then after grabbing his lab coat walks over to the table when suddenly the lights in the room go out.

"Marcus Jackson" Marcus spins on his heels to see Purple Archer standing there next to the window. "I need your help" Purple Archer says as he makes his way over to the shocked boy, he held out a picture of Midas then says, "This creature is made up completely of toxic waste but I need your help creating a chemical that will help me defeat him."

"I would need some…." He started to say that was until Purple Archer held up a bag containing DNA from Midas, Marcus took it then said, "I should have something for you in probably about an hour or three" he turned around only to see that Purple Archer was no where in the room.

(!)

Selena Langston tossed a folder into her bag then stood up and walked out of the room before closing the door behind her. She was exhausted beyond belief and it was mostly due to the rowdy kids she had to deal with on a daily basis, Selena slowly made her way down the hall until she reached a second door that brought her to the parking garage only to come to realization that she had parked her car out outside and not in the parking garage like she usually does so she turned around and went back inside. As she walked down the hall the night janitor emerged from one of the classrooms, "Good night Joe" she said as she walked past and Joe replied with a wave.

She moved her dark hair out of the her eye past her ear, she made her way out through the front door only to stop when she sees a couple of men checking out some of the cars in the parking lot. She knew right away that they were students or teachers mostly do to the fact that the men were trying to find an unlocked car. Selena moved back to go inside but just as she started to move one of the men looked up and saw her, "Well lookey here boys, fine piece right there" he says as he licks her lips then the five men started making their way towards her. As they neared Selena swung her bag but one of the men caught her bag then threw it onto the ground, she slaps the man hard only for the man to slap her back knocking her back down to the ground.

Selena heard them making their ways towards her so she was ready for the worst but then she heard the sounds of a scuffle as if a fight was going on. She looked up and saw a man was fighting the men off, the men seemed to be no match for the man as he took them down before they all ran off. Selena got up to her feet as the man turned to face her so she said, "Thank you young man" the man nodded his head then said,

"It was nothing ma'am, just doing the right thing" she smiles then starts making her way to her car. "Mrs. Langston" she stopped at the mention of her name which makes her turn back to face her savior, "This is going to sound a little crazy but I actually came here looking for you" he said. Selena looked at him confused so she said,

"Why is that?" the man took a long deep breath then said,

"Because I'm your nephew."

**Thanks for reading everyone. **

**I NEED NON-SUPERHERO OC'S VIA PM ONLY PLEASE  
><strong>

**2 COPS**

**1 SCIENTIST **

**2 ASSISTANTS **

**1 POTENTIAL LOVE INTEREST**

**I may be creative when it comes to writing stories but coming up characters I am not so please help.**


End file.
